justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Promiscuous
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2006 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = Duet Mashup available ( ) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = Promiscuous PromiscuousAR (Mashup) |audio = |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:07 |dlc = February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW)}}Timbaland ve Nelly Furtado tarafından "Promiscuous", , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 bir kadın. Saçı at kuyruğu alçakta ve yanda mor renktedir. Kıyafeti bağlanmış deniz yeşili bir üste sahip görünüyor, pantolonları mavi, sarı kemerli eflatun ve ayakkabıları deniz yeşili ve yavru kedi topuklu botlar gibi görünüyor. Remake Remake, P1 nin saçı, pantolonu gibi koyu kırmızı bir gölgede. Kemeri ve botları gibi tepesi deniz mavisi gölgesinde. Eldivenleri, halka küpeleri ve kemer tokası artık pembe. P2 P2 bir erkek. Mor saçlarını örten bir deniz mavisi bandana takıyor. Ayrıca deniz mavisi bir tişört, mavi pantolon ve kırmızı bir kemer giyiyor. Ayakkabıları kırmızı, mavi ve deniz yeşilidir. Sağ kolunda mor bir dövmesi ve mor yüz kılı var. Remake Remake, bandana menekşe koyu bir gölgede. Üstü mor, bilekliği zümrüt yeşili ve mor cepli deniz mavisi kotları koyu kırmızı kuşak tarafından tutulur. Saçları şimdi pembenin gölgesinde ve dövmesi koyu mor renkte. Promiscuous coach 1@2x.png|P1 Promiscuous coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Promiscuous coach 2@2x.png|P2 Promiscuous coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Arka Plan Rutin, renk değiştiren pompalama hatları spirallerinden oluşan bir odada gerçekleşir; sık sık mavi, deniz mavisi ve pembe arasında geçiş yaparlar. Ayrıca şarkının ritmi ile birlikte giderler. Mashup Promiscuous has an unlockable Duet Mashup on . Dancers *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Promiscuous'' GM1 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Promiscuous'' GM2 *''Barbie Girl'' *''Promiscuous'' GM3 *''Hot Stuff'' *''Katti Kalandal'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin’ Stupid'' *''Promiscuous'' Altın Hareket Klasik Rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: P2, ellerini kalçalarına koy. P1, sağ kolunuzu başınızın üstüne atın. Altın Hareket 2: Her iki dansçı için ellerinizi aynı anda çevirin. Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P2) Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P1) Promiscuous jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuous jdnow gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P2) (Remake) Promiscuous jdnow gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P1) (Remake) Promiscuous jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Promiscuous gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Promiscuous gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game 'Mashup' Mashup'ta 3 adet Altın Hareket var. Hepsi Klasik rutinin aynısı: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: P2, ellerini kalçalarına koy. P1, sağ kolunu başının üstüne at. (Promiscuous) Altın Hareket 2: Her iki dansçı için, ellerinizi aynı anda çevirin. ('' Promiscuous'') Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P2) Promiscuous jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 (P1) Promiscuousmu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Promiscuous jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Promiscuousmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *'Promiscuous' *''Worth It'' (Tease Me) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *Dance into the 2000s *All Songs K-R *Duet *Unlimited K-R *Duet * Trivia *Wii ve PlayStation 3 sürümlerinde görünür bir platform bulunurken, Xbox 360 sürümünde görünmez görünüyor. Galeri Game Files Promiscuous jd3 cover generic.png|''Promiscuous'' Promiscuousmu jd3 cover generic.png|''Promiscuous'' (Mashup) Promiscuous jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Promiscuous'' (Remake) Promiscuous Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Promiscuous cover albumbkg.png| album background Promiscuous_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Promiscuous map bkg.png| map background Promiscuous jdnow cover.jpg| cover Promiscuous Cover 1024.png| cover Promiscuous p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' Promiscuous p1 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Promiscuous p1 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar promiscuous pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Tex1 512x512 6898945155bfb1b5 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Promiscuous jd3 menu wii.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Promiscuous jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Promiscuous jd3 menu xbox.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Promiscuous jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Promiscuous jdwii2 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu Promiscuous jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen promiscuous jd2018 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the menu promiscuous jd2018 load.png| loading screen promiscuous jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promiscuous jd2019 menu.png|''Promiscuous'' on the Promiscuous jd2019 load.png| loading screen Promiscuous jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements promiscuous thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake promiscuous cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Promiscuous coach 1 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P1 Promiscuous coach 2 big updated.png|Beta coach selection image for P2 Videos Official Music Video Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland Nelly Furtado Ft. Timbaland - Promiscuous (JD3) Teasers Promiscuous - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Promiscuous - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Promiscuous - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360)|Xbox 360 graphics Promiscuous - Just Dance Wii 2 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2016 Promiscuous - Just Dance Now Promiscuous - Just Dance 2017 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2018 Promiscuous - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Promiscuous (Mashup) - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Promiscuous (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360)|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions Promiscuous - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Promiscuous en:Promiscuous Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Nelly Furtado Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Düet Mashup Şarkıları